Courage, fuyons
by Pisces-Arkady
Summary: "5 évènements qui poussent Bilbo à vouloir se tailler de la compagnie". Suivi de "5 raisons qui font que les nains lui sortent par les yeux" et de "5 raisons qui le poussent finalement à rester."
1. Chapter 1

_**Courage, fuyons !**_

* * *

Toujours dans la catégorie des « cinq… », Et toujours sur le Hobbit. Cette fois on se concentre sur Bilbo.

Disclaimer : Tout est à Tolkien et Peter Jackson.

Pour **Syrène-T**, qui m'a donné les idées pour ce texte.

Merci à **Petitcerf** pour la bêtalecture.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

_« __5 événements qui poussent Bilbo à vouloir se tailler de la compagnie.__ »_

1. Le Kidnapping. Parce que c'en était un. Oui Madame ! Parce que vous croyez vraiment qu'un petit Hobbit comme lui avait le pouvoir de dire non à un magicien et treize nains armés jusqu'aux dents ? Bien sûr que non ! Et ce fourbe de Gandalf était même venu le chercher le lendemain de leur visite pour être sûr qu'il viendrait avec eux. Si ce n'était pas un enlèvement, c'était quand même bien imité.

2. Les bêtes carnivores de tous poils. Non mais trop de bestioles, c'est mortel ! Trolls, Orques, Wargs, Gobelins, Changeur de peau, Araignées… qui essayent de vous aplatir, tuer, bouffer, massacrer… Sans oublier les Aigles qui s'amusent à vous balancer des falaises et une créature non identifiée, vivant dans les profondeurs des Monts Brumeux, adepte des énigmes et qui veut vous boulotter. Non ! Trop c'est trop. Il faut savoir dire stop.

3. Le passage par Fondcombe. Depuis tout petit il voulait voir les Elfes, il rêvait de Fondcombe et de sa rencontre avec le beau peuple. Maintenant qu'il y a mis les pieds, c'est dur, très dur d'en repartir. Il voudrait rester là lui ! Auprès d'Elrond. Passer ses journées à admirer les cascades, à savourer les intonations chantantes des elfes, à partager leur savoir. Il y a tellement à faire à Fondcombe. Dire qu'ils n'y sont restés que quelques jours. Il n'y a pas moyen, il faut qu'il y retourne !

4. Le prix de la confiance. Depuis quelques temps, il a bien remarqué le changement d'attitude des nains. Ils lui font bien plus confiance qu'au début de leur aventure. Et si cela lui fait plaisir, ça le terrifie aussi. Il s'est jeté sur Azog par instinct, pour sauver Thorïn, mais aujourd'hui, chaque membre de la compagnie semble attendre un nouvel exploit de sa part. Comme lorsqu'il a fallu les sortir des geôles de Thranduil. Alors, c'est certes gratifiant, mais Bilbo redoute le jour où il échouera. Car il redeviendra l'épicier. Le fardeau. Celui qui ne sert à rien. Et Bilbo, parfois, aimerait fuir avant de se trouver face à son propre échec.

5. Le dragon. Oui parce qu'il y a un _dragon_ dans cette montagne. Pas juste un Troll ou un Orque mais un _dragon _! Et c'est lui qu'on envoie en premier, forcément. Et non seulement il y a un _dragon_, mais en plus il doit lui voler quelque chose ! Quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais vu mais qu'il _reconnaîtra_… Mais bien sûr ! Il faudrait quand même qu'on lui explique comment reconnaître ce qu'on n'a jamais vu… Et tandis que le dernier conseil de Balïn tourne en boucle dans sa tête - « s'il venait à y avoir un dragon endormis là-bas, évitez de le réveiller », non, sans blague – tandis qu'il descend lentement vers la salle du trésor, tandis qu'il s'enfonce dans les profondeurs de la Montagne Solitaire, plus que jamais il aimerait pouvoir s'enfuir.

* * *

A suivre.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis et vos idées !


	2. Chapter 2

_**Courage, fuyons !**_

* * *

Deuxième partie de ce petit texte. Toujours sur une idée de **Syrène-T**.

Disclaimer : Tout est à Tolkien et Peter Jackson.

Et toujours** Petitcerf** à la bêta, merci à toi.

* * *

_« 5 raisons qui font que les nains lui sortent par les yeux. »_

1. Ils se sont invités sans qu'il ne demande rien. Se sont comportés comme s'ils étaient chez eux, alors qu'ils étaient chez _lui_. Ont vidé son garde-manger, dévorant ses tomates de concours et vidant ses bouteilles. Rien que pour ça, il les déteste.

2. Ils n'ont aucun savoir vivre et ne savent pas se tenir. Ni à table, ni ailleurs. Et encore moins face à des elfes. Non mais vous avez vu le bazar qu'ils ont mis chez Elrond ? Jeter la nourriture, marcher sur la table, sans parler des baignades dans les fontaines et des feux de bois à partir des meubles elfiques.

3. Ils sont grincheux, grognons et acariâtres. Ils ne savent pas reconnaitre leurs torts, ni laisser leur fichue fierté dans leur poche, en plus de ne pas supporter la moindre contrariété. Suivez son regard vers le chef de la compagnie pour exemple.

4. Ce sont des lâches. Qui vont trouver toutes les excuses possibles et inimaginables pour l'envoyer la tête la première dans les emmerdes. Non mais vous y croyez, vous à l'explication de Gandalf sur la raison de sa présence ? Non !, c'est plutôt qu'aucun d'eux ne voulait être le premier à entrer dans la Montagne. À commencer par Fili et Kili ! Non, Bilbo n'a toujours pas digéré le coup des Trolls.

5. Ils ne supportent pas les Elfes. Rien que ça, cela fait d'eux des êtres non fréquentables. Comment peut-on détester autant un peuple si sage et raffiné. Rien que pour ça, Bilbo ne supporte pas la Compagnie.

* * *

Une partie assez courte, qui me plait moins que la première, mais bon vu qu'elle est écrite autant la partager.

A suivre.

Arkady


	3. Chapter 3

_**Courage, fuyons !**_

* * *

Et voilà la dernière partie, sur une idée de **Syrène-T **comme les deux autres.

Disclaimer : Tout est à Tolkien et Peter Jackson.

Merci à** Petitcerf** pour son travail de bêta.

* * *

_« 5 raisons qui le pousser finalement à rester. »_

1. Au fond, l'aventure, ce n'est pas si terrible. Certes, les nuits sur le sol et en plein air, c'est moins confortable que dans son smial, mais au moins il voyage. De Fondcombe à la Lakeville, en en passant par les Mont Brumeux et la Forêt Noire, il aura vu du pays, bien plus qu'en restant à Hobbitbourg. Et il rencontre des gens aussi. Ce n'est pas n'importe qui qui mange en compagnie d'Elrond Peredhel ou de Thorïn Ecu-de-Chêne.

2. Il aura plein d'histoires à raconter plus tard. Après tout, à bien y réfléchir, la mésaventure avec les trolls ravira sans aucun doute les petits Hobbit. Et puis, Bilbo adore raconter des histoires. Bon, par contre il passera sous silence l'hospitalité discutable des gobelins et la laideur des orques. Il ne tient pas non plus à avoir sur le dos des parents rancuniers si les gosses font des cauchemars après. Il pourrait même en faire un livre plus tard, histoire d'occuper ses vieux jours à autre chose que son jardin. Enfin, s'il revient vivant hein !

3. Quand on apprend à les connaitre, les nains ne sont finalement pas de si mauvais compagnons de route. Bombur cuisine plutôt bien, Bofur est sympathique et marrant, Fili et Kili peuvent se montrer sérieux et attachants, Ori est intéressant et intéressé par tout ce qu'il a à lui raconter, Balïn a toujours des anecdotes, Dori est à l'écoute de tous, Gloïn n'hésite jamais à lui parler de sa femme et son fils, Oïn est au petit soins pour tout le monde, Thorïn… Thorïn est courageux et sympathique quand on sait comme s'y prendre avec lui. Et puis, il est sexy, il faut l'admettre, ce qui ne gâche rien et rattrape quelque peu son caractère. Oui, Bilbo est faible devant un corps bien fait, et alors ?

4. Il ne peut pas imaginer ce que c'est que de perdre sa maison. Et il ne veut même pas l'imaginer. Alors, savoir que les nains sont sur la route depuis si longtemps lui brise le cœur. S'il peut faire quelque chose pour les aider, il le fera. Dans la mesure de ses moyens bien sûr. Et si cela implique de rester à leurs côtés pour affronter tout un tas de créatures, de menaces et de dangers, eh bien soit.

5. Tandis qu'il descend de plus en plus dans les profondeurs d'Erebor, il se dit que c'est dommage d'être arrivé si loin pour faire demi-tour maintenant. Et puis, il a tellement entendu parler des trésors des nains et de la splendeur d'Erebor… Quitte à être arrivé jusque-là, autant aller jusqu'au bout et mériter son quatorzième du trésor.

* * *

Et voilà, fin de ce petit texte.

Merci d'avoir lu et à une prochaine.

Arkady


End file.
